Forever His
by MysteryGirl105
Summary: She survived a terrible car accident and had to move to Konoha with her aunt. Her life before this was ok. Now she's tossed into a new environment. Will Sakura be ok?
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Haruno," a faint voice was heard in the distance. Sakura paid no attention to it as she watched in horror as her family died. Tears prickled her face as she wept. It has been a month since the accident but in her mind it was as if it happened just yesterday.

"Sakura," Mai tried again. This time she got a little response from the crying girl.

Sakura turned to face her left when she heard Mai's gentle voice. She forced herself out of this cinema of thoughts and opened her eyes. She moved to sit up and looked around her. She was still in hospital, her Aunt was standing at the door with Mai sanding next to the bed.

"Your aunt is here to fetch you, they flew in last night." Mai's smiling face brought a tint of reality back to Sakura. "I'll go and see what else I have that you would love to take with." Mai nodded and the left the room.

"You're looking pale, that pink shade of hair gives you're eyes the most horrible colour of green," Tsunade smiled as she moved to hug her niece. They were always close and she knew how to go about with Sakura.

"Hey aunt. So, you finally moved here huh?" Sakura asked with a smile on her face. She took the tissue her mentor gave her and wiped her face.

"As if. We're going back to Konoha, I have a job that I don't take very lightly there." Tsunade got up and fiddled with he flowers.

"A job?" Sakura knew how much her aunt hated working, this was a huge surprise on her end.

"I'm the mayor or the Hokage as they like to call it." Tsunade turned and faced her niece who had 'totally-confused' painted on her face.

"You? Hokage?" Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh quit it will you. They were in need and that old buffle Jiraiya didn't want it so they decided to give me the post. I swear if it wasn't for Shizune I would have let them put me in a mad house with all the paper work."

"Mom said you never liked paper work at all," Sakura said looking down at her blanket.

"Your mom did hey?" Tsunade smiled. "C'mon get done, you're killing my mood with this sadness and we have a plane to catch." Tsunade winked at Sakura and made her way out leaving a smiling Sakura behind.

* * *

_"When we grow up we're gonna' live in a nice big house with the Uchiha crest painted on the outside all over," a smiling boy said as the pink haired five year old set a shell on the newly built sand castle. _

_"No it won't! It'll have flowers and the walls will be green like my eyes!" The five year old stuck out her tongue._

_"The house can be in half," a beautiful navy blue haired women picked up a feather and with the end, lightly halved the castle. "This have can be yours whilst this half hers," the women winked at the two. She then got up and walked away._

_"Your mommy's wonderful." the pink haired girl smiled_

_'You going to be just as awesome with our babies," the little boy smiled a big smile..._

* * *

"And here's your new school," Tsunade pulled the school parking lot. It was the beginning of the new school year and it was also Sakura's third day in Konoha. She looked out the window and saw a teenage chicken haired boy climb out of his black BMW.

She smiled when he looked at her but was greeted with a blank face. Sakura climbed out of her aunt's Volvo and grabbed her bag. She looked over her shoulder and saw him walking away with a red head clinging to his side. Sakura followed her aunt into the large school.

Sakura looked at the pupils who were hanging around by their locker, the boys uniform was simple: long grey pants, white shirts, grey and white checked tie with the school badge and a grey pullover. The school's badge on the left half of their chest. And black school shoes.

The girls uniform was what Sakura liked: black school shoes, grey/black leggings, grey and white checked skirt, white shirt and the grey pullover. Some wore dark grey and light grey checked jackets with the school badge on the front and some wore grey with the arms grey and white check fashion baseball jackets with the school badge on the left half of their chest.

Sakura noticed signs saying: _Tennis, Basketball, Netball_ _Courts _with an arrow pointing that way and more signs with different things.

The secretary smiled as Tsunade spoke to her.

"Sir Lui won't be in for a while but he sad to give miss Haruno this and to call someone to show her around," the secretary took out a page and handed it to Sakura. Sakura smiled and took the page, it was her assigned class, her period list, teachers names and room numbers. Her locker code and number was also there.

"Sakura, I have to go. You'll be fine without me," Tsunade hugged the pink haired teen. "I'll fetch you when schools over." With that the brown eyed lady took her leave.

One again Sakura looked down at the page in front of her. Her books and whatever else she needed was in her locker. Not wanting to rub in the fact that she's new, Sakura began the quest for her locker. She noticed that the passage seemed fuller as students made their ay over to their necessary places.

"Locker 405," Sakura whispered as she found the locker. She turned the button according to her code: _732324. _The lock didn't budge. So she tried again. Still nothing.

"Here, let me help." A deep voice said. Sakura turned to see the rude person who just stared at her as she greeted earlier on.

"No thank you, I can do it." Sakura turned to face the locker and whispered. "I have to do this," and she tried again.

The chicken haired dude leaned against the locker next the hers and watched as she failed try after try. Becoming extremely bored, he stole a peek at her card and saw the code. He smirked to himself as he watched her try again. When she pulled her hands away, he grabbed the chance and turned the button.

"237432," he said loud enough for her to hear. The lock went click and he took it off.

"How'd you know?" Sakura looked at the dude.

"The instructions are under the code, you should have read it. And the Hokage said to give you this," he held it up and read aloud. "Miss. Sakura Haruno is new to Konoha high and has permission to wear civvies and to not attend class on this day." He handed her the card.

"Thank you," Sakura took the tag ad fastened it to her top.

"For what? The locker or for the tag," the boy smirked.

Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I'll see you around Haruno." With that the chicken butt haired boy walked off.

Sakura smiled to herself and closed the locker. "Maybe not everyone's bad."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for your reviews on this story! And you all deserve much chocolate cookies and treats! I'm glad I restored your faith in SasuSaku. I promise not to desert this Story! XD! I hope you like this chapter, I made it a little longer like you requested. Oh before I forget, read my sister, LittleMinx35's one shot Dear Diary and vote in her poll!

Thank you muchness and I'll try and update SOON! Tell me what you think of the chapter!

Loads of love

MysteryGirl105


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Haruno," a faint voice was heard in the distance. Sakura paid no attention to it as she watched in horror as her family died. Tears prickled her face as she wept. It has been a month since the accident but in her mind it was as if it happened just yesterday.

"Sakura," Mai tried again. This time she got a little response from the crying girl.

Sakura turned to face her left when she heard Mai's gentle voice. She forced herself out of this cinema of thoughts and opened her eyes. She moved to sit up and looked around her. She was still in hospital, her Aunt was standing at the door with Mai sanding next to the bed.

"Your aunt is here to fetch you, they flew in last night." Mai's smiling face brought a tint of reality back to Sakura. "I'll go and see what else I have that you would love to take with." Mai nodded and the left the room.

"You're looking pale, that pink shade of hair gives you're eyes the most horrible colour of green," Tsunade smiled as she moved to hug her niece. They were always close and she knew how to go about with Sakura.

"Hey aunt. So, you finally moved here huh?" Sakura asked with a smile on her face. She took the tissue her mentor gave her and wiped her face.

"As if. We're going back to Konoha, I have a job that I don't take very lightly there." Tsunade got up and fiddled with he flowers.

"A job?" Sakura knew how much her aunt hated working, this was a huge surprise on her end.

"I'm the mayor or the Hokage as they like to call it." Tsunade turned and faced her niece who had 'totally-confused' painted on her face.

"You? Hokage?" Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh quit it will you. They were in need and that old buffle Jiraiya didn't want it so they decided to give me the post. I swear if it wasn't for Shizune I would have let them put me in a mad house with all the paper work."

"Mom said you never liked paper work at all," Sakura said looking down at her blanket.

"Your mom did hey?" Tsunade smiled. "C'mon get done, you're killing my mood with this sadness and we have a plane to catch." Tsunade winked at Sakura and made her way out leaving a smiling Sakura behind.

* * *

_"When we grow up we're gonna' live in a nice big house with the Uchiha crest painted on the outside all over," a smiling boy said as the pink haired five year old set a shell on the newly built sand castle. _

_"No it won't! It'll have flowers and the walls will be green like my eyes!" The five year old stuck out her tongue._

_"The house can be in half," a beautiful navy blue haired women picked up a feather and with the end, lightly halved the castle. "This have can be yours whilst this half hers," the women winked at the two. She then got up and walked away._

_"Your mommy's wonderful." the pink haired girl smiled_

_'You going to be just as awesome with our babies," the little boy smiled a big smile..._

* * *

"And here's your new school," Tsunade pulled the school parking lot. It was the beginning of the new school year and it was also Sakura's third day in Konoha. She looked out the window and saw a teenage chicken haired boy climb out of his black BMW.

She smiled when he looked at her but was greeted with a blank face. Sakura climbed out of her aunt's Volvo and grabbed her bag. She looked over her shoulder and saw him walking away with a red head clinging to his side. Sakura followed her aunt into the large school.

Sakura looked at the pupils who were hanging around by their locker, the boys uniform was simple: long grey pants, white shirts, grey and white checked tie with the school badge and a grey pullover. The school's badge on the left half of their chest. And black school shoes.

The girls uniform was what Sakura liked: black school shoes, grey/black leggings, grey and white checked skirt, white shirt and the grey pullover. Some wore dark grey ad light grey checked jackets with the school badge on the front and some wore grey with the arms grey and white check fashion baseball jackets with the school badge on the left half of their chest.

Sakura noticed signs saying: _Tennis, Basketball, Netball_ _Courts _with an arrow pointing that way and more signs with different things.

The secretary smiled as Tsunade spoke to her.

"Sir Lui won't be in for a while but he sad to give miss Haruno this and to call someone to show her around," the secretary took out a page and handed it to Sakura. Sakura smiled and took the page, it was her assigned class, her period list, teachers names and room numbers. Her locker code and number was also there.

"Sakura, I have to go. You'll be fine without me," Tsunade hugged the pink haired teen. "I'll fetch you when schools over." With that the brown eyed lady took her leave.

One again Sakura looked down at the page in front of her. Her books and whatever else she needed was in her locker. Not wanting to rub in the fact that she's new, Sakura began the quest for her locker. She noticed that the passage seemed fuller as students made their ay over to their necessary places.

"Locker 405," Sakura whispered as she found the locker. She turned the button according to her code: _732324. _The lock didn't budge. So she tried again. Still nothing.

"Here, let me help." A deep voice said. Sakura turned to see the rude person who just stared at her as she greeted earlier on.

"No thank you, I can do it." Sakura turned to face the locker and whispered. "I have to do this," and she tried again.

The chicken haired dude leaned against the locker next the hers and watched as she failed try after try. Becoming extremely bored, he stole a peek at her card and saw the code. He smirked to himself as he watched her try again. When she pulled her hands away, he grabbed the chance and turned the button.

"237432," he said loud enough for her to hear. The lock went click and he took it off.

"How'd you know?" Sakura looked at the dude.

"The instructions are under the code, you should have read it. And the Hokage said to give you this," he held it up and read aloud. "Miss. Sakura Haruno is new to Konoha high and has permission to wear civvies and to not attend class on this day." He handed her the card.

"Thank you," Sakura took the tag ad fastened it to her top.

"For what? The locker or for the tag," the boy smirked.

Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I'll see you around Haruno." With that the chicken butt haired boy walked off.

Sakura smiled to herself and closed the locker. "Maybe not everyone's bad."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for your reviews on this story! And you all deserve much chocolate cookies and treats! I'm glad I restored your faith in SasuSaku. I promise not to desert this Story! XD! I hope you like this chapter, I made it a little longer like you requested. Oh before I forget, read my sister, LittleMinx35's one shot Dear Diary and vote in her poll!

Thank you muchness and I'll try and update SOON! Tell me what you think of the chapter!

Loads of love

MysteryGirl105


	3. Chapter 3

_"Sasuke?" The five year old petal pink haired girl opened the door to the large bedroom of the six year old Uchiha. _

_"Yeah?" The boy answered. Shuffling was heard and the girl softly shook the boy._

_"The thunder is loud and I-I-I'm scared." She admitted. _

_"Do you wanna' sleep by me? I'll keep you safe. I will always keep you safe for as long as I'm alive. I promise._

* * *

She turned around and headed for the bathroom to change, on upon entering Sakura came across the red head and two blonds.

"She thinks she can just come from wherever and just take him away from you," Sakura heard the one barbie speak as she headed into a stall

"Ha! Impossible!" another voice stated.

Sakura changed quickly and made her way out of the bathroom.

"Tell me somethin' pink," a familiar voice stated as Sakura opened her locker.

"If it isn't the school's heartthrob." The pink haired girl stated smiling. She turned around and came nose to nose with the Uchiha.

"Do I hint irritation pink?" The chicken butt haired spoke. He leaned his forehead on hers. Now, Sakura's back was perched up against her open locker, Sasuke standing in front of her, left hand on the top locker and forehead on hers.

"I wouldn't stand like this if I were you. What's your girlfriend gonna' say?"

Stepping back the Uchiha smirked.

"Say. We have art class now right?" His onyx eyes meeting hers.

"Yes, but you need to show me-" Sakura reached into her pocket to grab her time table but was interrupted.

"Blah, blah, blah. Come on. I wanna' see if you're Konoha High's golden girl!" With that, Sakura closed her locker and they made their way to their class.

"There she goes again." The red head's sidekick said as the two walked in.

"Welcome to our newest member, I believe she'll have a great time her. . ." their teacher walked into the class, his voice drowning as he walked over to his desk.

During the period, Sasuke payed little to no attention to Karen. He was, as he said, trying to figure out whether or not Sakura was Konoha's new golden girl. Thus, angered Karen much.

The bell rung and Sakura made her way over to her locker. Before she could blink, she was pushed up against her locker, her back aching from the slight pain.

"I thought I told you, hands off Sasuke! He's mine!"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I took long for this chappie. I was extremely busy. My sister and I are writing a story together and we really hope you'll give us the support we need. I will TRY and UPDATE SOON! Do tell me, what do you think of the story so far?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Ok so I know I'm known to maybe write confusing things but to answer your Q love, I haven't made a time skip any where. I think you should read through from chappie #1. Thanks to my lovely readers! Without you, this story would have died... oh yeah, SORRY for the LONG wait blame that on school. **

**And Play The Tape!**

* * *

_"It's not funny! Give it back!" The six year old Uchiha screamed as he ran after his five year old companion. His cheeky five year old friend had taken his action figure and didn't wanna give it back._

_"No! You have to give me something first." She spun around and stood with her chest pushed out, doll behind her back and a proud look on her face. The boy folded his arms and his face went sour. Five minutes went by when his face lit up. The boy ran to the kitchen leaving the girl alone._

_She turned and slow marched to the steps, before she could climb it her male companion stood on the first step._

_"I saw this in a movie once." he said and got down on one knee. He opened his hand and in it was a red toy ring that came in the sweets packet. "Marry me so that I can have the doll and you can have the ring." He mumbled._

_The girl turned and puffed something about him always finding a way to get her to give him back his things. Finally she turned and gave him the doll saying: "One day you'll ask me again. And I'll always say yes."_

* * *

"Hey!" In matters Karen grasped thin air. "You know better to touch a freshman don't you?" His voice lowered into a whisper. Karen looked up into onyx eyes. For the first time, his eyes were extremely irritated. This scared her.

Pulling her cool, Karen's fear vanished in a blink of an eye. She faked a yawn and then smiled her special smile for Sasuke.

"Sasuke dear, I was only fooling around with her. A little teasing. After all, she is a fan girl, and I am the girl for you. And we both know only He can change it." She whispered into his ears and walked away. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Thanks but, you didn't have to do that. She didn't have an influence on me," Sakura smiled.

"Yeah whatever. It's interval. If you want, you could come with me and meet my, uh acquaintances." Sasuke mumbled as his name was shouted through the passageway.

As if that was a sign, Sasuke turned and started walking making Sakura and Naruto run to catch up to him.

"Sasuke, what did Karen mean when she said 'I am the girl for you. And we both know only He can change it' " Sakura began once she and Naruto caught up to Sasuke.

"Sakura, when-" Sasuke glanced at her. He decided not to continue. "It's no big deal." He finished.

The three walked to a table in the corner. Around it sat three boys, one with long black hair who sat back in his chair and was staring at the girl opposite him. He was accompanied by a boy who seamed to be extremely bored, he wore his hair up in a pineapple like ponytail. On his left was a boy with dark brown hair that proudly covered his head, he had purple triangles on his cheeks and was in heavy conversation with a platinum blond across from where he was seated.

Two her right was the girl who was sitting opposite the long haired boy. She wore her hair in two buns and was doing what looked like homework. To the platinum blond's left, sat a girl with midnight blue hair, she too was in conversation with the blond.

As they neared the table everyone at the table turned their attention to the trio.

"Everyone this is Sakura Haruno, the new student. She'll be hanging out with us from today on," Sasuke introduced her. The group nodded. The blond stood up.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka. This is Tenten and Hinata." She pointed at the two girls next to her. "That's Neji, my boyfriend Shikamaru and Kiba. I notice you've already met Sasuke and Naruto," she beamed. Sakura smiled. The girls were so gorgeous at this new school. Her only thought then was if she would ever look half as decent.

"Aren't you Tsunade's niece?" Shikamaru asked as soon as Sakura was seated.

"Yeah. my parents passed away not too long ago so she took me in," Sakura explained.

It wasn't long until the boys were in deep conversation with each other. Ino took this chance.

"You know, you don't look like a Konoha High student at all." She stated. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"That's rude Ino," Hinata whispered in the back.

"No, no. Not at all. To be honest, I don't feel like one," was Sakura's reply.

"Yet. You don't feel like one yet. Are you busy after school today?" Tenten and Hinata could see what Ino was already planning whilst she asked Sakura questions.

Sakura gave Sasuke a quick glance only to catch him glancing at her. She looked back at Ino, shaking her head.

"Good. You tell your aunt you'll be spending the afternoon with me and the girls. I'm going to make you such a Konoha High girl, Karen will be crying." Ino smirked.

* * *

Before Sakura knew it, the day was over. She made her way over to the schools payphone and dialed her aunt.

"Tsunade's office, her assistant speaking how may we help you?" A female voice spoke on the other side of the phone.

'Uhm hi. I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm Tsunade's niece. Please can I speak to her?"

"One second please." Her assistant set the phone one side.

"Sakura dear?" Her aunts voice was heard.

"Aunt Tsunade, I'm sorry if you had any plans for tonight with me but I'd like to know if I could spend the afternoon with Ino Yamanaka,"

"Yamanaka? Oh yes. I'm seeing her father for a business meeting later, lovely girl. Yes you may, I don't see why not. Just be home before ten fifteen ok?" Her aunt stated. Movement was heard on her side of the phone.

"Will do, thank you." Sakura was about to put the phone down when:

"Sakura, your bank card I gave you is now valid. There is 50 000yen on it. Use it wisely." and then the line went dead.

Sakura made her way over to Ino's black BMW. The girls greeted her and they left school premises.

Inside the mall, Ino led the way to a store, a posh makeup and cosmetic store.

Sakura stared in awe as she glanced around the store. This was a world of only makeup and cosmetics.

"Hi, I'd like to speak to Biyu Dongmei," Ino stated as they neared the counter.

"Biyu is on maternity leave. The girl behind the counter stated.

"Then I'd like to speak to Jiayi," Ino persisted.

"Sure miss Yamanaka. I'll go call her right away." The girl disappeared through the back. While she was gone, Ino turned to Sakura.

"Like what you see?" She asked.

"Love it." Sakura answered.

"Ino?" The said girl turned and faced the girl named Jiayi.

"Hey sis, meet my friend Sakura, Sakura my sister Jiayi." Ino briefly introduced.

"Jiayi, since she's new and isn't from around her, we need to turn her into a pure Konoha High student."

Ino then pushed Sakura all the way around the counter and in by the door. She then went out and spoke to Tenten and Hinata. Inside, Jiayi pulled her further into another room, blind folded her and began the make over

Ino came in with the hair shampoo, conditioner, straightener, red hair dye, combs, a pair of scissors and started doing Sakura's hair.

Ino applied the straightener and gave it twenty minutes to set. Once that twenty minutes was over, she washed it out. Jiayi took over cutting her hair into a bob. She then began making red streaks in Sakura's already pink hair. Once done, Jiayi rinsed her hair and then blow dried it. While Jiayi blow dried it, Hinata and Tenten came in.

It wasn't long before Ino and Hinata got to work on Sakura's makeup. Ino told Sakura to open her eyes when she was done.

"Wow." Was all she could say. Her bangs were gorgeous and had a red streak in them both. Her light green eyes were highlighted by soft green dolly eyed makeup.

"Here you go," Hinata handed Sakura an army green coloured bag.

"Its your make up in there so that Ino wouldn't come dragging you here everyday." Tenten answered the question inside Sakura's head.

"Guys, thanks. It must have cost you a fortune." Sakura stood.

"Pah-leez. My mom owns this store and many more so its nothing. I give the order, and it happens ey sis." Ino waved her hand dismissively.

"You look amazing." Jiayi said. "Girls, if you don't mind, I do have a job I wanna' keep." Jiayi waved before disappearing.

"Sakura, in the bag is a tutorial on how to get that look. Also, you'll be wearing this tomorrow." Ino handed her a suit cover. Sakura nodded and they made their way back to Ino's car, laughing and informing Sakura about life in Konoha.

Sakura gave them directions to her house and they dropped her off. She walked to the door and noticed a letter on the door. It read:

_Dear, I have a very important meeting tonight, so I'll be home late pass ten fifteen. Binura made some pasta if you're hungry. Don't wait up._

_-Tsunade._

* * *

**A/N:**

**What do you think? Can you picture her new look? And who do you think is He? How do you think Sasuke will react to the new Sakura? Will Karen's bulling get worse? See in the next chapter of Forever His . . . Lol, I always wanted to say something like that. I hope this chappie was ok. I know, little boring but ey, don't all stories have their boring parts? **

**Oh and thanks for the reviews! I love them! They keep me going. Oh yes, I was sent a PM asking for my twitter account, so if you want to follow me you may on JiaoYan_Lee . **

**I'm thinking of writing a one shot with You and a member of One Direction so if you want me to put you in send me a PM or state it in your review with your name, surname and who you wanna' be put with. Also tell me if you want it to be non lemon, lemon or heavy lemon. **

**eg. Jane Doe and Zayne Malik non lemon. **

**And I'll get back to you!**

**Till we meet again and keep safe! **


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Sakura got out of bed and made her way down to the kitchen. She stopped behind a wall heading to the door.

"Sakura is still asleep," she heard her aunt say. "But come in, I think we have some important news to discuss. . ."

"Most definably," a deep voice stated. Sakura wanted to listen, wanted to know what it was that they had to discuss. But being who she was, Sakura crept back up stairs and got ready for school.

Just as Ino had said, she found a small booklet with different makeup styles. Some dolly eyed and some really cute. Sakura wasted no time and got in the shower. When she was done, she left her hair wet and it went in curls. She then did her makeup. When that was all done, she pulled out her uniform. It was the normal school uniform, but it looked more. . . rebellious.

Sakura grabbed her bag and went to the kitchen.

"Binura," Sakura whispered as her maid served her breakfast. "I don't mean to pry but, who is that man?" She asked quietly once she got Binura's attention.

"That man, that's Fugaku Uchiha. He's a very powerful man. Very rich too." Binura glanced up as her name was called by Tsunade. "Coming miss," she alerted.

"Now eat up dear, Jin-shu will be taking you to school soon." With that, Binura left Sakura to eat up.

Once Sakura was done, she made her way to say goodbye, but something stopped her. The atmosphere in there was as thick as an elephants skin. Maybe even thicker. Sakura got a good look at Fugaku. He shared similarities with Sasuke.

"Aunt I'm just popping in to say bye, I'm leaving for school." Sakura quietly stated and kissed her aunt. Binura look upset and Sakura could tell that she was. "Bye, sir." Sakura curtsied and then left for the door but now before hearing:

"Perfect," from the eldest Uchiha.

* * *

The ride to the school was quiet. Jin-shu didn't say much, so it was just the radio playing and Sakura's thoughts.

When she got there, the bell had just rung and students pilled in to get to their class. She checked her schedule and then made her way to the class. She entered it, unfortunately she was the last. Immediately she felt all eyes on her, One Direction's What Makes You Beautiful was playing at the back of her mind.

"Miss Haruno, please be seated." A voice was heard. She turned to face it, almost mistaking it for Shikamaru. Sakura was shocked. This was the older version of Shikamaru.

"Sure." She stated and found an open seat at the back. Next to Karin.

The lesson began and five minutes into it, the principle had called on their sir.

"I'll be five minutes. Read through your work," their sir ordered and left.

The class had turned silent as people began reading.

"Sasuke and I did it again." Karin sighed out loud for everyone to heard. "In the janitors room, roughly." She continued. Facing Sakura now.

Sakura ignored what she had just said and pretended as if she didn't care.

"He grabbed my hand in the passageway and we did it anal." She started again.

"Oh shut it Karen. We all know Sasuke despises of you. We all saw him publically reject you. . .more than once," a girl stated lazily.

Sakura recognized it as Ino's voice.

"You know, Mr. Fugaku came to see my aunt this morning," Sakura said casually. The class gasped.

"Liar," Karen spat.

"No, truth. He wore a black suit, red tie and his hair was trimmed." Sakura flipped a page.

"I saw him this morning, leaving the Uchiha estate. He was dressed like that!" Another girl confessed. The class went quiet again.

"See, you seem to be afraid of. . .Sasuke?" Sakura played casually, not looking up.

"As if," Karen was red with anger now.

"No, silly me. You seem to be afraid of Mr. Fugaku himself." Sakura turned a page again.

"Your aunt is Hokage, the Uchiha's are important. It could of been to discuss anything." Karen played smoothly.

"True," Sakura sighed. "But then why would my aunt, the Hokage, be shocked to see Mr. Fugaku?"

"I-" Karen started but Sakura interrupted.

"Dear, I understand that I feel like. . .competition to you, I mean I know Sasuke is cute, I'm his center of attention lately according to stupid fangirl gossip. But then again Karen, he might actually like me." Sakura looked up at Karen for the first time. "So understand this, If I am competition to you, your bulling isn't going to help. No, its going to push him more to me and further away from you. So stop."

Just then, the bell for second period rang. Sakura got up, grabbed her things, smiled at Karen and walked on. There were laughs, gasps and giggles heard as the class left the room.

"So our little make over worked huh?" Ino said as she caught up to Sakura. Sakura smiled.

"No, I just wanted to put out that fire before it gets worse." Sakura stated as they began walking to their second period.

Once again, Sakura found her seat at the back. She looked to her left and found Karen's little blond friend sat next to her.

"That little stunt you pulled, babe you're gonna regret it." The blond stated.

"Babe, you ain't no fortune teller, so I suggest you keep quiet," Ino, who sat on Sakura's left spat. It wasn't long until the lesson began. Ino seemed interested in this subject because her boyfriend, Shikamaru enjoyed it.

The third period was the same, no interesting events. Soon that class ended and it was interval.

The group got together and by now everyone had heard of how Sakura had told Karen in. The group congratulated her, but Sasuke was quiet.

"Pink, that was a smart move but don't pull it again." Sasuke whispered as he got the chance. The cafeteria was buzzing as people pointed, laughed at Karen and saluted Sakura.

Soon it was the middle of interval and three girls approached the gang.

"You know Haruno that stunt you pulled, Karen's going to make your regret it." That Barbie who called Sakura _babe_ was talking.

Sakura smiled and got up. She glanced at Sasuke who quickly looked away. She turned and smiled at the blond and two brunettes.

"Tell me, where is Karen now? Busy balling her eyes out at the humiliation?" Sakura smiled sweetly. By now the cafeteria was quiet. All eyes and ears on the girls.

"No-" The one brunette chimed in but was cut off.

"I thought so. Tell Karen that if she's going to want to deliver messages about ruining my life, then she better come herself. And tell her to remember what I said first period. I'm not going back on it." Sakura sat down. She waited for the girls to move before sighing heavily. She grabbed her lunch and left the cafeteria. Not telling the gang where she was going.

The rest of the day was uneventful and so was the end of school. Sakura made her way to where Jin-shu said he'd wait. As she neared it, she saw Sasuke leaning on his car.

"Where-" Sakura wondered.

"I paid your driver to have the day off. I told him that I'll take you home."

"You're mad at me aren't you?" Sakura asked as Sasuke pulled out.

"No." was his reply.

"You're disappointed?" She guessed.

"No.'

"You're-"

"Stop guessing pink. Did my father really come see your aunt or was that just a bluff?" He asked

"Did you really sleep with Karen or was that a bluff?" Sakura questioned.

"Smart mouth, dumb brain." Sasuke insulted.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sakura asked rather rudely.

"No pun intended." Sasuke managed his cool demeanor with this girl.

"You see that bus stop over there?" Sakura asked rather calmly.

'Very boring bus stop indeed." He commented.

"Drop me there." Sakura unloosened her seatbelt.

"Why? Scared I'll see your house?" He smirked.

"Why yes, then you'll be able to say the house is just as ugly as me."

"But you're beautiful." Sasuke stated calmly.

Was this guy playing games with her? Just five minutes ago he insulted her now he's commenting her?

"Your father did come see my aunt yes. They called in my maid and when I left he was still there." Sakura answered his question.

"No, I didn't sleep with Karen. I despise her." He also answered.

"Good to know," Sakura stared at the outside world through tinted windows.

"Sakura, my dad's a very dangerous man. Don't mess with him."

* * *

**_"You need to change, for the companies sake."_**

**_Every night a different girl._**

**_"I'm an adult now, I can do what I want!"_**

**_His rebellious ways were going to hurt the company's image._**

**_"I'm bringing in a girl, you'll spend the month with her,"_**

**_Her goal is to change his ways._**

**_"Sasuke I can't change you unless you wanna' change."_**

**_Her only goal was to change him._**

**_"I can't love him if he doesn't wanna' change"_**

**_But love got in the way._**

**_"Sakura I need you."_**

**_Things will never be the same._**

**Is It Love?**

A brand new series coming to fanfiction on the 22 November 2014

* * *

**A/N: And? What do you think? Did this chappie have enough of whatever was needed? Did you enjoy the chappie? Oh the above is a preview of what my sister and I are working on. I am so exited for both this story and Is It Love! I have never been this exited in my life for a story! Please, read and review and my offer to write a One Direction One Shot is still available.**

**All you have to do is, in your review state your name and surname also state the member of 1D you wanna' be with and whether you want it to be lemon, non lemon or heavy lemon. This offer stands until the 7th December 2014.**

**eg. Jane Doe, Zayn Malik, non lemon.**

**Also, like I said in chappie 04. If you want to, you can follow me on twitter JiaoYan_Lee .**

**I love hearing/reading from you so read and review.**

**Till next time! Keep safe!**


	6. Chapter 6

***Sasuke's** **POV***

"You went and saw the Hokage?" Sasuke barged into his father's office. Ignoring the please from his assistant. Sasuke noticed there were two other men in the room with his father.

He recognized the man in blue as his mentor, Kakashi Hatake. The other man, looked familiar but he didn't care. This was a matter he had told his father not to interfere with, obviously the man didn't care.

"I'm sorry sir, but he refused to listen." His assistant said calmly. Her small face watching the ground.

"It's ok Kamu," Mr. Fugaku assured.

With a nod the girl turned and left the room. Sasuke's father sighed. He gathered his papers and turned to face the men.

"Gentlemen, I think that will be all for now. Contact me if anything strange pops up," he dismissed. The men nodded, gathered their things and left, closing the door behind them.

"I told you to stay out of this!" Sasuke slammed his hands on the desk, his father not wincing. Not once.

"Be seated," his father's cool demeanor irritated the young Uchiha.

"You saw the Hokage after I strictly told you not to go messing around in my business!" Sasuke ignored his father's little order and continued.

"You told me your Sakura has returned, and like your mother I was simply curious to go and see it for myself." The older Uchiha made it clear with a movement of his hand that Sasuke had to sit.

"Sasuke, I gave you a month to find her. I also said that if you couldn't, then Karen would have to be the one to carry on the clan." Mr. Fugaku continued when Sasuke sat down and was silenced.

"You're month is finished. But being who your mother is, she convinced me to give you an extra two weeks to see if your bond is still there like it was nine years ago." He waited for his son's reaction.

"I told you not to interfere! I was handling it father," Sasuke stated. Anger and irritation well in his voice.

"I went to see the Hokage to inform her of this as well as to see if she really did return. And I must say Sasuke, I like her better than I like Karen. Tsunade agreed and is going to inform Sakura tomorrow of this. She's giving you a day to asses her."

Sasuke leaned back. His onyx eyes meeting his dad's. It was as if he knew the answer to this but was making Sasuke choose.

"As much as I like Haruno to be the girl you marry, Karen's father is a wealthy man. So if you can't bring back that bond Sasuke, I'm afraid Karen will be the one you're going to marry." Mr. Fugaku could see how this was going to end. And because of the women he loved, he had to push Sasuke into finding the right women for him.

"And that will link us to the Hogake. To her riches. Won't it?" Sasuke spat.

"No doubt it will." Mr. Fugaku leaned forward. "I'm a business man Sasuke, your brother is one and so are you. You will inherit this leg of the company when I'm done, so you and I need to make sure your movements are in the interests of the company first, before your hearts."

Sasuke pondered. All he had to do was to regain his bond he shared with Sakura nine years ago. And if he doesn't, then he'll marry Karen. It was such an easy task but such a difficult one.

"Fine," Sasuke nodded his head. "Alright. Deal." Sasuke didn't wait to be dismissed. He left the building and drove the same route he took getting here.

Sasuke pulled to the curb. He got out and knocked on the large doors. A women opened the door. Her name tag reading: Binura.

"How may I help?" She asked when she opened the door.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, a friend of miss Haruno." He introduced himself. The lady nodded.

"Wait here. I'll go ca-"

"Actually. Is Lady Tsunade in?" He interrupted her.

"Yes, do you want to see her?"

"If it's possible. Please." Once again the women nodded. She closed the door. Five minutes later, the Hokage opened the door.

"Little Uchiha?" Tsunade questioned as she stepped out onto the porch.

"Sorry to disturb-"

"If you want to see Sakura, she's upstairs going through some homework." Tsunade stated sternly.

"Actually, I went to see my father," Sasuke bega

"Didn't doubt you wouldn't,"

"And I would like you to not tell Sakura about this. . .deal, I don't want her to force herself to love or like me. I want her, to do it on her own. Without any knowledge about this. So that if it turns out, she doesn't feel the same, then she won't have to feel-"

"Guilty?" Tsunade finished his sentence. Receiving a nod from the raven haired boy in front of her, Tsunade nodded. "Ok. I won't tell her, but I don't want you forcing he to feel anything if she doesn't. Ok?"

"Sure thing." The young Uchiha turned to leave when Tsunade entered the house.

"Don't tell me you're leaving without saying hi," Sasuke heard her soft voice. He smiled to himself. Breathing in he stuck his hands in his pocket and looked up.

"Why would I wanna' do that?" He asked, still looking up. He heard the door close and felt Sakura stand close behind him. He felt her put her head on his shoulder since he was a head taller than her.

"Sasuke. What's the deal with you and Karen?" Sakura whispered.

"Nothing. Tell you what. Tomorrow you'll come with me to my father's place. I wanna show you something." Sasuke looked over his shoulder. He caught Sakura staring at the nearly red sunset sky.

"Sounds great," Sakura pushed herself off of Sasuke. "You better be leaving now." She walked over to the door but paused.

"Good night, pink." Sasuke stated before walking down to his car.

"Goodnight Sasuke," She said and watched him drive off. She smiled to herself for a while then went inside.

* * *

**A/N: Is this chappie ok? Did y'all like it? What do you think of the deal? What do y'all think is gonna' happen? Are y'all excited? I hope you are! Read and Review and tell me What Ya' Think!**

**Katherine Kayl I will do my best in writing your 1D Fanfic. My offer still stands.**

**I had an Idea of putting previews of the next chappie up. Would you guys want it? Yes? No?**

**Well I'll leave you to read in peace!**

**Like I said in chappie #04 and #05 you can Follow me on Twitter at JiaoYan_Lee. I will be posting things bout this story on there!**

**Till later! Keep safe!**


End file.
